beckfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Slip out
slip out - песня из аниме BECK, аналог Out of the hole/moon beams из манги/фильма соответственно. Первая песня Коюки, которая вошла в список песен, исполняемых группой BECK. Также это была вторая песня, которую поет сам Коюки, а не Чиба. Музыку написал Коюки. Текст песни написал Рюсукэ, опираясь на текст Сайто. Описание Впервые упоминается в 21 серии. Песня пришла в голову Коюки, после того, как он попрощался с Махо. С ней он искал улетевшего Пейджа. Вернувшись домой, Коюки начал напевать придуманную мелодию, и скоро заметил, что ему подпевает вернувшийся Пейдж, а тот, как известно большой критик и что попало не поет. Из-за ворвавшегося Пейджа вдохновение Коюки ушло, но через день уже дома он закончил основную часть и понес на суд Рюсукэ. Рюсукэ немного покритиковал, но не мог не похвалить талант Коюки. Тогда Рюсукэ решил, что им во что бы то ни стало надо выступить на Greatful Sound. По требованию Рюсукэ написать слова должен был Коюки. Сначала Коюки пытался использовать текст песни группы The Doors, за что получил по башке. Рюсукэ даже пригрозил, что Коюки может выметаться из группы, если даже стихи придумать не может. Тогда на помощь Коюки пришел Сайто с идиотской песенкой про обрезание, которое его в тот момент очень волновало. Коюки осознал, что писать надо от души, а не пытаться подать себя в выгодном свете. Недолго думая, Коюки просто отдал песню Сайто на рассмотрение Рюсукэ, а тот уже доработал её до конечного результата. Во многом именно благодаря этой песне сложилась легенда о группе BECK c фестиваля Greatful Sound 5. Текст песни I don't know when I changed to such a cold cold-hearted guy. I have to warm this frozen icy lonely heart to thaw. I like being wrapped with warmness more than anything else for sure. I'm gonna make my coming days to be filled with laughter and joy. I let myself down that I'm more cruel than I thought I would be. I'm just a loser who ends up by caring for my soul. I don't give my heart to no one cause I don't wanna waste my time. I tried to love this loneliness to slip out of this lonesome hole. Припев Sorrow is what I hate but it's grown my sensations. Regrets taught me how to make any hard decisions. Peace is always by my side but I've never felt it once. Love is not a word only for the sweet romance. Well I'm scared, scared, scared, scared to death. And I'm scared to keep on going on my way. Well I'm scared, scared, scared, scared to death. And I'll tell myself I'm special till the end. Recalling my torn broken, aching heart of these long days. And all the memories I wanted to forget for making leaps. Recalling, breaking, aching, crying, making sure to me. And I take all and grin at my future on the way. Припев I don't give my heart to no one cause I don't wanna waste my time. I tried to love this loneliness to slip out of this lonesome hole. Категория:Песни из аниме Категория:Песни BECK